


The Good Life

by OffCenter



Series: Complications [8]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffCenter/pseuds/OffCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

Beth arrives home to find the loft filled with wonderful smells – Mick's cooking for her again. He won't try anything new since he can't taste it and doesn't trust all that "trendy stuff", but he found a copy of Joy of Cooking that's at least 60 years old and has been picking out things that his mother cooked or that he cooked when he was alive. So far every one has been a hit with Beth.  
  
Tonight it smells like roasted chicken, potatoes, and...fresh shortbread? Beth's stomach growls loudly at the smell, and Mick grins as he kisses her hello and hands her a drink. He's gotten her hooked on old fashioned cocktails now; tonight's is a gin and sin. She takes a sip, then another, letting the warmth spread through her. He settles down next to her on the sofa, blood in a highball glass, and nudges her with his shoulder.  
  
"You know what today is?" Beth nods.  
  
"Tuesday. Why?"  
  
He rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. "Yes, _Tuesday_. And a year since you moved in here." Beth's eyes widen.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I've been in and out of the morgue all day and I'm so bad with dates and...."  
  
Mick gives her his Eyebrow of Amusement and she stops, realizing he's just teasing her. "Seriously, a year?"  
  
"So we're celebrating. Chicken, those cheesy potatoes you claim you'd kill for, greenbeans with slivered almonds, fresh strawberry shortcake...is that lust in your eyes for me or the food?"  
  
"Both? I missed lunch," she admits, trying to sound apologetic but sounding more like a serious threat to anyone who dares get between her and her supper. They chat about her day and sip their drinks, just relaxing together as she winds down.  
  
"And seriously, the next time Guillermo is huffy when I ask him for information, I'm reminding him of this. You would not _believe_ the condition of the body. And then he expected me to –"  
  
The timer dings just then, and Mick bows, smiling, and offers her his hand, tugging her out of the sofa and into the dining nook.  
  
He's pulled out all the stops – crimson tablecloth, a bouquet of pale pink roses and white baby's breath, gleaming dishes at the single place set, a bottle of wine open to breathe, crystal tray of nibbles for her to whet her appetite on while he finishes up. He pours her a glass of wine and she sips it, nibbling an almond and watching as he takes out the chicken, shifts the potatoes to the top rack and switches on the broiler, turns on a pot – the green beans? – and gives a bowl of strawberries a stir.  
  
"Three more minutes. Think you'll live that long?" Beth flips him off, eating an olive stuffed with some kind of cheese and moaning happily.  
  
"Maybe. We can try. If I start to die you can turn me," she teases.  
  
"Hey, this _is_ a happy anniversary," Mick teases back. "I don't get offers of forever every day." He laughs when she sticks her tongue out at him. "Josef's having a big party Friday – feel like putting on your dancing shoes and going?"  
  
"Josef", "party", and _"dancing"_? Last she knew all of Josef's parties involved dim lights and live snacks, so she's intrigued.  
  
"Sure. Dancing?"  
  
"I think it's Simone's influence. He said she hasn't been happy with him lately, and she complained the other day that he never takes her out dancing. He hates letting his guard down in public, so. Party. Live band playing hits from the past 100 years. I told him he'd better make sure there's a jitterbug or two and he said he'd make sure there was – or heads would roll."  
  
"And with him it's probably not figurative." Beth's looking thoughtful. "Could we wear something retro?"  
  
"You'd be cute in a poodleskirt," he suggests. Beth shakes her head.  
  
"Flapper. Fringe, stockings, black eyeliner. Beads down to here. Maybe get my hair trimmed into a bob. What do you think?"  
  
Mick's grinning. "I think I'd better keep an eye on you or you'll be vampin' the vamps." He's been finishing everything up and he's plating her food now. Her stomach growls again in anticipation.  
  
The chicken is done to a turn, the potatoes are heaven. Beth is embarrassed to realize he's been watching her eat her fill in silence for several minutes, a fond smile on his face. She turns pink and starts to apologize and he just grins and shakes his head.  
  
"You did warn me you were hungry, after all." She grins and reaches over for his hand, raising it to her lips and kissing his knuckles gently.  
  
"I was this close to keeling over and only your good cooking saved my life, kind sir." He laughs at her outrageousness and grabs her hand to return the kiss. "I'll look for an outfit tomorrow. What'll you wear? You could be my swell, all swanky in a 20s suit..."  
  
Mick nods. He doesn't care what he wears for the party, but he loves how excited she is at the prospect of dressing up. "Anything you want. You get it, I'll wear it."  
  
Beth leans across the tiny table and kisses him. "You are the bee's knees. The cat's pajamas. The king crab. I'll go shopping some time tomorrow." She snags a last bite of potato and moans happily. How he cooks so well when he can't taste food is a mystery to her, but she's thrilled he loves doing it.  
  
"Let's wait a while before dessert. I'd rather," she grins at him as she stands and moves around the table, tugs him to his feet, and then stalks him, waggling her eyebrows and backing him over to the sofa before shoving him down and climbing into his lap, "show you just how happy our anniversary can be."  
  
And he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in August 2009


End file.
